


Leather and Sunsets

by PageTurner57



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Motorcycles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageTurner57/pseuds/PageTurner57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hadn’t been to a bar in a while, at least not voluntarily. I hated the bar scene - drunk guys stumbling over each other with the ridiculous intent on screwing anything with legs disgusted me. Besides, it’s not like I’ve actually had any luck dating. As I took another sip of my beer, the doors opened and three men walked in. I meant to glance up momentarily, but my eyes lingered on a pair of blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be working on my "What am I Waiting For" update, but apparently this little fic decided it needed to be written.   
> There are no triggers, unless hot bikers is one... It's romantic fluffy smut.

The bar wasn’t packed like usual; it was, after all, a Wednesday night. It wasn’t a fancy place, but it was convenient. There were a few people scattered around the room, some chatting at tables over drinks, others nursing a beer while watching whatever flashed on the TV screens behind the bar. I hated beer, but I took little sips of it, wondering each time why I ordered one. Outside, a loud rumble approached, turning a few heads. The bartender peeked up and murmured something to the other bartender who nodded and disappeared into the back. The rumbling stopped and I returned to my thoughts of bitter beer and frustration. Apparently it was going to thunder.

I hadn’t been to a bar in a while, at least not voluntarily. I hated the bar scene - drunk guys stumbling over each other with the ridiculous intent on screwing anything with legs disgusted me. Besides, it’s not like I’ve actually had any luck dating. As I took another sip of my beer, the doors opened and three men walked in. I meant to glance up momentarily, but my eyes lingered on a pair of blue eyes.

He was tall with tanned skin and ruddy cheeks, a black leather vest draped over his shoulders covering a worn, black tee. He was built, the curve of his biceps hinting at the rest of his musculature, but it wasn’t his physique that caught my attention; his eyes were mesmerizing. The two others behind him looked around, surveying the room before approaching the bar. His eyes met mine and I glanced away, shyly attempting to find my beer more fascinating than my surroundings.

The trio sat a few seats over, nodding toward the bartender who supplied them with what I assumed to be their customary beers. They chatted amongst themselves, occasionally slapping each other on the back with a laugh. The blue-eyed man sat closest to me, and as he glanced up at the television, I allowed myself a better look at his face. There was a faint tan line from where his sunglasses had covered his eyes, contrasting the golden tone of his solid cheekbones. With one strong, calloused hand, he rubbed the dirty-blonde stubble which coated his chin and upper neck, his eyebrows creasing as he attempted to focus on the television. He wore rings on three of his fingers, each one shaped like a skull or a metal knot. When he lifted the bottle to drink, I watched as his tongue flicked out across his bottom lip, catching a stray drop.

I hadn’t realized his gaze had changed until I looked up from his lips to find his bright blue eyes locked onto mine. I cursed inwardly, ducking my head down as a blush crept up my neck. Intending on paying my tab, I reached into my back pocket for cash, but a sudden movement in the corner of my eye stopped me.

“Heading out already?” It was blue-eyes, leaning casually against the bar beside me, the beer bottle dangling carelessly from his hand.   
“I…” A quiet laugh escaped his lips as I squirmed under his gaze. I was terrible at flirting.

“Let me buy you a drink,” He offered, taking a seat on the stool beside me. Nervously, I wrapped my hands around the bottle before me, murmuring a quiet _sure_. “Don’t like your beer?”

“Not much of a fan, honestly,” I replied with a shrug, chancing a glance up at him.

“What _do_ you like?”

“Rum and coke,” I said, watching as he lifted his hand up. The bartender walked over, glancing first at him, then me.

“Bacardi and coke for the lady, Jack and coke for me.” The bartender nodded and began pouring our drinks. Once the glasses were poured, I smiled at the bartender in thanks.

“Thank you,” I said, taking the tiny straw between my lips and sipped at the sweet drink. Why hadn’t I ordered that to begin with?

“So why’re you drinking a beer you don’t like?” He inquired. I shrugged in response, placing the glass down on the old, wooden bar.

“I thought it would be good,” I replied. “Apparently I was wrong.” He chuckled, nodding in understanding. As he took a drink, I glanced at his vest, examining the patches. “Lucas,” he said, noticing my curiosity.

“Sarah,” I replied. His lips curved up into a bashful grin and I took another drink, feeling his gaze move across my body.

“You ride?” His question caught me by surprise. “Motorcycles, I mean.”

“Once.” I answered, but his curiosity wasn’t satisfied.

“Only once?”

“My ex,” I sighed. “It’s the only damn thing I miss about him.” Lucas chuckled and I couldn’t help but to smile.

“What’d you leave him for if you loved riding so much?” My smile faded and I took a long drink, thinking momentarily that I should probably slow down, but that thought was quickly pushed aside as I watched Lucas reach up, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t mean-“

“It was the freedom,” I said. “I love the feeling of the wind against my skin. I went with him once when he finally got his bike, but apparently I wasn’t ‘enough’.” I scoffed at the memory. “But it was the speed that got me. I felt like I was flying.” With a sigh, I pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear and took another drink.

“I’ve got a spare helmet, a full tank, and nothing to do tomorrow.” I laughed quietly to myself, convinced he was mocking me, but when he remained silent, I looked up at him in confusion. “Want to get out of here?” My brain froze. I had never gone home with someone before, let alone ridden his bike. But why not? I felt myself grin as I replied:

“I’d love to.” He stood from the bar, nodding toward his buddies who nodded in response and soon I was sitting on the back of his Harley, a helmet atop my skull, and my arms resting on his waist. He revved the engine and we took off down the road, heading god-knows-where.

The sun was just beginning to set when we left the center of town. I grinned like a child, feeling the wind whip around my body, my hair flying loose behind me. I was flying and I loved every second of it. When we reached the highway, one of his hands grasped mine and brought it to the pocket of his vest. Understanding his intent, I slid my other hand in the opposite pocket and settled against his back. The leather was cool against my cheek as I watched the trees pass by in a blur of gold and green.

I’m not sure how long we rode for, but when he took an exit, I felt the muscles on his stomach move beneath my palms and blushed; I was a mixture of shy and incredible deprivation. He must have noticed because I saw him grin in one of the side view mirrors. Secretly, I hoped this ride would consist of more than just his motorcycle.

A few minutes later, we pulled up toward a lake where the boats were beginning to drift in. It wasn’t crowded, but the sun was setting just above the edge of the lake, reflecting its oranges and pinks across the water. He parked in a small dirt lot and, after cutting the engine, gave me the all-clear to hop off. He followed suit, taking our helmets and hanging them from the handlebars before taking my hand and leading me toward the docks. We stopped at an empty one and sat on the old wood. It was beautiful; I could smell the freshness of the water and feel the warmth of the setting sun on my skin. Behind me, he stretched his arm out, moving so I could lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.

“This is beautiful,” I sighed, and he _hm_ ’d in agreement as he rested his head on mine. He smelled of leather and that distinct coolness of a summer breeze. I felt him turn his head and looked up, watching as he looked back at me. Then, he pressed his lips against mine, gently at first, but as I began to kiss him back, he ran his free hand across my cheek, intertwining his fingers in my hair. His tongue gently began to prod at my lips and I parted them, welcoming the lingering taste of whiskey as he kissed me. Slowly, he pulled away and I caught his bottom lip between my teeth, letting it slide through until he kissed me again, quickly this time.

“Come home with me,” he breathed and I nodded, pressing my palm against his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his shirt. Silently we stood and climbed back onto his bike.

He lived minutes away from the dock, and before I knew it, we were pulling up to an old house that was converted into apartments. It seemed I followed him in a daze up the stairs and into a studio apartment where he took the helmet from my hands and placed it on the counter. I waited awkwardly by the door, unsure of what to say or do. I had never gone home with someone before…

“Sarah,” he breathed, reaching out to run his hands across my cheeks. Our lips locked immediately, resuming what we had begun on the dock. I ran my hands up his chest, pushing his leather vest off as his hands ran down my sides, one resting on my ass, the other slowly pushing my shirt up. Together, we shuffled toward the bed, where he guided me down onto the comforter, kneeling between my knees. I wanted to rush, but I remembered what he had said, and reveled in the time we still had. _I’ve got a spare helmet, a full tank, and nothing to do tomorrow._

Slowly he peeled my shirt off, dropping it by the side of the bed as he trailed kisses down my neck, across my collar bone, and toward my breast, his calloused hands softly running across my skin, causing goosebumps to erupt in his path. My hands pulled his shirt halfway up until he discarded it on the floor beside mine, and when our skin finally touched, it felt wonderful. I needed more contact, and as I ran my hands across his back, he pulled my leg up to wrap around his hip, granting him better access to my ass. He ground his hips against mine, and beneath the thickness of his jeans, I felt his hardness begin to grow.

My bra was tossed aside, and he began his exploration of my breasts, kissing and sucking each nipple until it peaked and I gasped. His eyes met mine as he trailed kisses down my stomach, silently asking permission, and I nodded, letting my head fall back as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off, my shoes and socks with them. He began at my knee, slowly kissing and nipping until he reached the dampening center of my panties, and started again on the opposite side until finally, he peeled them off and placed a kiss on my belly as he slid one finger into me. I stifled a gasp, knowing I wouldn’t last long; it felt like eons since I had climaxed, but he was slow and gentle, easing two, then three fingers inside me.

He began to pump his fingers, stroking me gently and suddenly, his lips were on my clit, his tongue flicking it in time with the movement of his fingers. I moaned, losing myself in the sensation. I felt the familiar tingle in my toes, the tightening in my abdomen, and cried out, feeling myself climax, but he didn’t stop. Just as I began to come down, he moved his fingers quicker, his tongue dancing faster over my clit and I came again, moaning his name as my hands ran through his short hair. I didn’t realize he had stopped until I felt his lips move across my body, placing kisses everywhere until he reached my lips, and kissed them with more force than before.

I was barely out of my haze when I felt his belt buckle press against my skin and realized that I was the only one naked. My hands fumbled with the buckle until he helped, releasing it and letting me guide him onto his back so I could free him. His boots, socks, jeans, and boxers were tossed aside, and I let my hands travel across his chest, where I felt his small, soft patch of hair, and down to his hips, where his erection waited. I took him in my hands, stroking and licking until he breathed a quiet curse. Finally, I slowly took him into my mouth, gradually taking as much as I could, my hand fisting around the rest of his length, and began to bob my head. With my free hand, I reached up his chest and ran my nails gently across his skin, doing the same on his thighs and ass. Then, I pulled my lips up and swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock, reveling in the sensation of his fingers in my hair, guiding me down at a leisurely pace. He did, after all, have all night.

Slowly, he guided me up beside him, kissing me once before reaching into his nightstand to produce a condom. I took it from his hands and pulled it open, rolling it slowly onto his cock, watching as his lips parted. I sat astride him, slowly lowering myself down onto him until I was filled for the first time in ages. We both moaned at the sensation, and I began to rock, lifting myself just a bit until we fell into a comfortable pace. There was no rush. We took pleasure in each other’s body, the breathy moans and the sensations we shared. His hands left my hips to grasp my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples as I began to grind against him, faster this time.

I was so close; I could feel myself approaching my peak, but I couldn’t get there. With fumbling fingers, I found my clit, but he pushed my hand away, replacing my fingers with his own and suddenly, I cried out, feeling myself tighten around him. As I came down, he guided me onto my back and began to pump himself in and out. I could tell he was close as he rested his forehead in the crook of my neck, his breathing growing heavier, his pace quickening until I felt him stiffen against me, my name drifting across his lips.

We lay there for a moment, tangled against each other until he slowly pulled away, discarding the condom in a nearby trash bin. I closed my eyes, half expecting him to dismiss me, but I felt him pull me close, and I rested my head on his chest in contentment. Somehow, he drew a sheet over us, and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before we both drifted into a satisfied sleep.

 


End file.
